


Three's a Crowd

by Rumbellestiltskin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst AF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I APOLOGIZE, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellestiltskin/pseuds/Rumbellestiltskin
Summary: Villanelle, as we know, has a bit of a thing for threesomes. She brings up the idea to Eve, who hesitantly agrees. But when it comes to it, Villanelle's reaction is vastly different to how she expected.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> We know Villanelle likes a good threesome, but how does she feel about someone else touching what's hers?  
> She is a psychopathic assassin, after all.
> 
> Basically, I have a 5000 word essay on genetic diseases and an ELISA lab report due in a week for uni that I haven't started (motivation? Who is she?) so I wrote this to procastinate :))) Enjoy my suffering!

"You know more about this than I do, so tell me. How do we do this?" 

"Go and flirt," Villanelle teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "That dress should attract a few suitors."

They'd found themselves at a reputable gay bar just a few, short streets away from their quaint, little apartment.

It had been Villanelle's idea. Just a little fantasy, she'd called it. Something for Eve to think about.

At first, Eve hadn't seemed too convinced. That was perfectly fine, of course. Villanelle would never have pressured her into trying something she wasn't entirely sure of. 

And yet, after a day or two of consideration, Eve had been the one to bring up the subject once more, her interest clearly piqued. 

So, they had prepared.

Nice clothes, a clean apartment, a detailed discussion on the logistics of the whole thing.

Then they had chosen a bar. It had to be a gay bar, not too far from home, but also not too loud or rambunctious.

And now they were here, sitting side by side in a purple booth, ready for their plan to unfold.

"What about her?" Villanelle nodded to a pretty, blond woman sitting alone at the bar. She was probably in her late thirties, with a few scattered tattoos and piercings. "She seems the type."

Slowly, Eve's eyes scanned the other woman, up and down a few times. The sight flipped Villanelle's stomach, hot arousal bubbling in her belly. "Can you really tell if someone's into threesomes just by how they look?"

Shrugging, the assassin sipped her drink. A treble vodka and lemonade. Strong, just how she liked it. "It's never failed me."

"Touché," she murmured, sliding from the booth. Her hands stroked the soft fabric of her tight, blue dress, the plunging neckline teasing any onlookers. A small, gold chain rested just below her throat, complementary against her skin.

"God, I'm nervous."

"Don't be, you look beautiful," Villanelle reassured, before she winked at her with a cheeky grin. "And any woman would go mad for that sexy lingerie you're hiding under those clothes."

Blushing a light pink, Eve playfully slapped the retired assassin's arm. "Shut up."

With a shrug, Villanelle relaxed back into the booth. "You know I'm right."

Rolling her eyes light heartedly, Eve turned and made her way to the bar.

Villanelle watched hungrily over the thumping beat of the music as Eve slipped into the stool beside the mystery woman, the conversation flowing nearly immediately. Levelly, she watched Eve speak to the barmaid, presumably ordering for the two of them. Waiting for the chance to swoop in was key in these situations.

She didn't want to frighten the other woman away, of course.

Once the barmaid had poured the two of them their desired drinks, Villanelle made her move. Swiftly, she chugged back the last of her own glass and stood up, straightening her navy suit jacket as she did so.

"Treating yourself to a cocktail, Eve?" Villanelle spoke in a Southern, British accent as she slipped into the stool beside the new woman, sandwiching her between the couple. 

Nodding, Eve pushed the drink along the short expanse of the counter. "Try it."

Tantalisingly slowly, Villanelle lowered her lips to the thin, pink straw, her gaze locked with the blond's as she took a long sip. 

She watched Villanelle with clear interest, her red lips parted ever so slightly.

It seemed to be working. A thick, almost magnetic tension grew in the air surrounding the three of them.

Sitting back up again, Villanelle flicked her gaze between the two girls. "Who's your friend, Eve?"

"Jade," the new woman replied, her voice holding a wispy air of curiosity.

"Villanelle. Nice to meet you." Carefully, she leaned into Jade with a knowing smile. "You look like fun."

"I can be."

Eve shuffled in slightly before speaking, her arm draped along the bar counter. "Why don't we all go for another drink? It might be fun to try somewhere new."

"I'm down for that," Jade answered, a mischievous smirk upturning her lips as she glanced between the couple. "Just give me a minute." 

She took one last gulp of her drink, before sliding out of the stool. Curiously, Villanelle watched her back as she departed to the small restroom in the corner.

"It's working!" Eve whispered, adorable excitement evident in her bright eyes.

"Of course it is, look at us," Villanelle teased in her real, Russian accent, gesturing between the two of them. She reached out to place a soft hand on Eve's exposed thigh, her face falling into concern. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"I am," Eve replied with a firm nod. "It's a... _weird_ feeling. But not overly bad."

"If you feel uncomfortable we can stop at any minute. You just have to tell me, alright?" Her fingers dipped under the hem of Eve's tight dress, teasing the inside of her thigh ever so lightly. "I'm yours, remember."

"I know, baby," Eve's skin shivered at her touch, her lips parting slightly as her gaze darkened with arousal. Smirking, Villanelle removed her hand and stood up, instead snaking it around her waist. 

"You'll have to wait," the former assassin purred into her ear from behind, her voice dripping with desire. 

"Tease," Eve whispered through her shallow breathing. "Alcohol never fails to turn you on."

"Liquid courage," she shrugged, placing a quick kiss to Eve's exposed neck. "Come on, she's coming back."

* * *

"Can I take your coat?" Eve asked Jade as they trailed into the small apartment. She nodded in agreement as Villanelle locked the front door behind them with a soft click, the effects of the various mixture of drinks settling in nicely. 

They'd been to two other bars, a teasing game of cat and mouse occurring between the couple and their desired partner. They'd had to be careful not to come on too strong.

It wasn't until Villanelle suggested that they could have some fun back at their apartment that the woman had clicked onto their intentions.

And she'd seemed more than a little excited at the idea.

"Let me," Eve murmured as her fingers fell to the buttons of the woman's bushy coat. Slowly, she flicked open the clasps containing the petite woman's figure. She wasn't much taller than Eve, she noticed, and they were roughly the same build.

A familiar warmth closed in behind her, Villanelle's arms snaking around her thin hips. A long, slow sigh escaped her lips as they fell to Eve's neck, kissing the chilled skin delightfully.

Eve unclipped the final button, pushing the heavy coat from the girl's shoulders. As she turned to drape it over the coat rack, Villanelle took the opportunity to reach out for Jade, her hand gripping her waist to pull her closer.

And then she kissed her. The other girl hummed happily as Villanelle flicked her tongue across her cool lips, the sound stroking her deep rooted arousal.

The kiss only lasted a brief, few seconds until Villanelle pulled back, her wild eyes meeting Eve's. Truthfully, she expected there to be some tint of jealousy or discomfort. But, she failed to find any.

Instead, Eve leaned in to meet Jade halfway, the kiss urgent and filled with longing. Villanelle twirled a loose strand of Eve's thick hair through her fingers, watching the kiss through hooded eyes.

A sharp pang twisted her chest. She shrugged it off impatiently, lacing her fingers with both of the other women and leading them through into the bedroom.

Once inside, she pushed them both to the bed. "Take off your dresses and lie down," she purred, her dark eyes flicking between the two of them. They obliged eagerly, slipping out of their confining clothes and onto the silk sheets.

The lingerie Eve was wearing had been a gift from Villanelle. The ebony silk combined with the blood red lace complemented her skin perfectly. It sent a delicious chill down her spine, her arousal whirling.

She wanted to fuck her in it.

Keen to reveal her own set of crimson lingerie, Villanelle worked the buttons of her jacket, watching as Jade's hand ran along the curve of Eve's waist. Ever so gently, her nails scratched the exposed skin. Eve's eyes never left Villanelle's as she shrugged the jacket off, starting at the buttons of her shirt.

Tentatively, Eve stroked up the other woman's thigh, her fingers gripping the flesh gently and pulling her closer to her on the bed.

This seemed to spark Jade on. With a small hum, she leaned over and kissed Eve's nape. A delicate, muted moan escaped her lips as the woman nipped her skin gently.

Once the buttons were undone, Villanelle slipped out of her trousers and joined them on the bed, leaning over Eve to kiss her firmly, her fingers tracing lines up the inside of her thigh. Another, louder groan vibrated against Villanelle's lips, and she swallowed it with pride.

After a moment, Villanelle shifted her focus, her hand grasping Jade's hip and yanking her ever closer. The other woman draped a slender leg over Eve's thigh, grinding slightly against it with a low groan.

Villanelle leant over to kiss her, their tongues flicking against each others.

It had been years since she'd kissed anyone other than Eve. Quite frankly, she didn't miss it. 

Although Jade was a good kisser, there was nothing of substance there. No sweetness, no adoration, no genuine feelings. It reminded her of her countless one night stands and fleeting relationships in the far past.

Back when she thought she couldn't love, or be loved in return.

Things were different now. Better.

She just wanted Eve.

Pulling back, her attention turned to the former agent, who was gazing up at her with such pure lust that she couldn't help but give in. 

Villanelle started at her throat, pressing slow, hard kisses to the dip of her collarbone and down her chest, over her healed bullet hole. Eve's fingers were tangled into her loose, blond hair, pulling her closer to her flushed body.

When Villanelle glanced up at her, she found the two women locked in a kiss once more, a kiss spilling with yearning. They were exchanging little, elated moans between quick breaks for air, and the sight turned her stomach.

Strange. In the past she would have enjoyed this, craved it, even.

But now... it felt _wrong._

This other woman had entered their shared bedroom and was giving Eve pleasure.

Villanelle's fiery eyes locked onto Jade's hands, glaring fiercely at the way they touched her lover.

Eve was _hers_. 

The burning rage in her chest flared white hot, her vision blurring to a deep, thick red. 

And in an instant, she was standing beside the bed. She hadn't even registered moving, her entire frame shaking violently with anger. 

"Get out." The harsh words left her lips without her noticing, her Russian accent breaking through the façade.

"What?"

"I said, _get out_ ," Villanelle practically hissed, before she twisted her long fingers into the blond's hair, yanking her from the bed as she yelped in pain.

"Villanelle!" 

Eve's panicked words faded into white noise as her fist made contact with Jade's jaw, the sickly crack a delightfully satisfying sound. Grinning, Villanelle shoved her against the wall, pinning her to the plaster with her body.

And all of a sudden, her hands were wrapped tightly around the girl's neck. The fear in those dark blue eyes...it felt _exhilarating_ to watch her claw at Villanelle's fingers in genuine terror without a single thing she could do to stop her. 

In the far distance, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, a weak, feeble attempt to pull her from the girl. 

Gradually, she put inches more pressure onto the soft, malleable esophagus under her fingers. Her eyes bore deep into her soul as she observed the breath leave her victim painfully, her lips fading to a light blue.

The ringing in her ears subsided a little, and she finally heard Eve's frantic cries.

"Villanelle, _please! Stop_!"

_Shit._

That was real horror laced into Eve's distressed words. 

Abruptly, Villanelle leapt back as if she'd been scalded by a hot flame, the woman sliding to the floor with a dull thud.

Violently, Jade coughed and wheezed with the struggle to regain her breath. Eve pushed past her, kneeling beside the other woman. For a bitter moment she caught Villanelle's eye, and the assassin's heart nearly halted at the disappointment flickering across those once gentle orbs.

"Come on," Eve helped the slender girl to her shaky feet. Villanelle merely watched, eyes wild and breath coming hard, as Eve gently escorted her to the bedroom door.

"You _fucking_ psycho," Jade growled roughly, holding her assaulted jaw as they made their way into the open living area. 

As the door slammed behind them, Villanelle's knees buckled, and she caught herself on the edge of the bed. Hyperventilating, she lifted her trembling hands, peering at them through her foggy vision. 

That wasn't her. Not anymore.

Or was it?

She'd ruined it.

Ruined their night.

Ruined Eve's opinion of her.

Ruined their relationship.

Eve would never trust her again. Why should she?

She was a monster.

She thought she had changed.

She hadn't.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, retching. Bile burned her throat as she spluttered and puked up the alcohol they'd been drinking earlier in the night.

Startled, she remained there, her breath coming hard and painful through tortured lungs, just staring at the carpeted floor.

The door clicked open again.

"Eve, I-" 

"Save it, Villanelle," Eve hissed, stepping around her to scoop up her and Jade's discarded clothes.

And then she was gone again.

Tears stung her eyes like thorns. The rejection was excruciating. Her name sounded so harsh on Eve's tongue, the sound wrapping long fingers around her ribcage and squeezing the very life out of her black, battered heart.

After a minute, the front door of their apartment slammed shut.

She was alone.

* * *

Thankfully, most places in London were open 24/7, one of the only few perks of living in a city that rarely slept. The rushing traffic and overwhelming chatter of voices at all hours of the night, however, weren't appreciated as much.

Eve left the little pharmacy she had been scouring and turned the corner to return to where she'd left the other woman.

With a short, tight smile, Jade peered up at her from her seat on the curb. Unsurprisingly, she continued to clutch her assaulted jaw.

"Again, I'm so, so sorry," Eve sighed as she lowered herself to the curb beside her, the pavement cold and sore on her bare legs. Regretfully, she wished she'd brought a coat with her; the crisp, British air biting painfully at her skin.

Quickly, she cracked open a fresh bottle of water and handed it, alongside a strip of strong painkillers, to the girl. 

"I keep telling you, it's not your fault," she winced as she spoke, and again as she swallowed the painkillers along with a mouthful of water. "Do you think it's broken?"

"Let me see," Eve asked gently, to which the other girl obliged. She peered in close, the streetlight barely offering enough illumination to observe the damage. Although her jaw looked swollen and a deep scarlet, it didn't seem to have any obvious breaks. 

There was a pretty nasty scratch, though. 

"I don't think so, but I would get an xray to be certain," she admitted. For a quick moment, she rummaged in the plastic bag she had just acquired, pulling out a sealed antiseptic wipe. "How's your neck feeling?"

"Sore."

Understandable, Eve thought. Truthfully, she had little doubt in her mind that Villanelle would have killed the girl had she been given the chance.

It had been years since she'd retired from her life of crime. That haunting reminder that she had once been a ruthless assassin admittedly frightened Eve. 

She wanted no part of that life anymore.

"This may sting a little." Carefully, Eve lowered the antiseptic to Jade's open wound.

She hissed sharply in response. But, to Eve's surprise, she also smiled.

She had a sweet smile. One you could get lost in, given the right circumstances.

"Thank you for taking care of me." 

Shrugging, Eve offered her a quiet smile in return. "It's the least I can do."

Cautiously, Jade met her eyes, peering at her as she continued to wash her graze. "Was that the first time you've tried... that?"

"A threesome?" The girl nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was actually. Villanelle is the experienced one in that department. Not that you'd think that, given her reaction."

"Did you want to do it?"

"Of course. Villanelle had spent so much time making sure I was comfortable with the idea…" Eve trailed off, her voice losing it's momentum. "and...I guess I never stopped to consider how she might have been feeling."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Eve," the woman replied, her features hardening. "She's responsible for her own actions."

She was right about that, at least. 

Eve discarded the antiseptic wipe and worked her jaw, a hand running through her messy hair. "Listen...is there anything I can do to stop you from pressing charges?"

"No," Jade sighed, her head shaking slightly. "Because I'm not going to." 

That took her by genuine surprise. "Why not?"

"You seem nice. I don't want to cause any issues for you."

If she'd known how serious Villanelle was about harming her, perhaps Jade would change her mind.

But Eve wasn't about to let on about that particular fact.

"Eve?" A short, questioning hum prompted her to continue. "Can I be honest about something?"

"Of course."

"Villanelle...she has a darkness in her. I saw it, clear as day. Her eyes were just...glazed over. Dead. You need to run."

"With all due respect-"

"Eve, I'm serious," her stern voice reflected her words, a simmering anxiety hiding under her surface. "People like that...they don't _change_. They corrupt everyone around them."

Truthfully, the statement annoyed her. How dare this other woman enter her life and make wild assumptions about her relationship.

She had no idea what they had been through.

"We should get moving," Eve replied tightly, jumping to her feet. With a swift hand, she helped the younger woman to her feet. Her arm carefully wound around the injured girls' waist, propping her up as they walked. 

Eve took a few, steadying breaths to control her irritation. All that mattered to her was that she knew Villanelle had matured insanely since their first meeting.

Or, so she'd thought.

The events of the night might indicate otherwise.

Maybe she'd always be a cold blooded killer.

They came to a halt at a bus station after a quiet minute and Jade slipped from under Eve's arm to lean against the chipped glass.

"Look, I had a really nice time tonight until it was ruined." Tentatively, her hand raised to cup Eve's cheek, a kind smile softening her expression. "Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything, okay?"

Eve felt her slip something into her palm, Jade's hands wrapping her fingers around it.

"Even if you just need a friend."

"Goodnight, Jade." Eve spoke carefully, and as she attempted to take a small step back the woman only pulled her closer.

It was just a quick, gentle kiss to her cheek, but Eve felt immediate guilt creep into the forefront of her thoughts.

It felt...disloyal. As if she'd betrayed Villanelle.

The idea turned her stomach viscously.

"Goodnight, Eve," Jade winked, a gentle smile softening her features, before she turned to enter the bus.

Legs numb, Eve mindlessly wandered back through the residential streets of London. At first, she wasn't sure where her destination was. Home didn't seem like a viable option right now.

She pulled her icy fingers back, holding the little slip of paper up to the light.

A phone number.

It felt surreal. 

Her relationship was fraying at the seams, split open in just one short minute.

Did she trust Villanelle?

With her life. And yet, she wasn't entirely sure she had put those gun for hire days behind her.

Maybe this was a sign that she never could.

Still, the thought of leaving her wound a painful knot in her chest, tightly suffocating her resolve.

With quick fingers, Eve tore the slip of paper in half and discarded it into the next available bin.

She was going home.

* * *

For an unknown amount of time Villanelle sat there, slumped against the very wall she'd just strangled an innocent person to near death on. Eyes closed, knees drawn tightly to her chest, still in just her lacy lingerie.

The nausea eating away at her stomach only grew with every passing second. She'd long abandoned that tiny sliver of hope that Eve would return for her. 

A small part of her wished that she wouldn't. For Eve's sake.

She didn't deserve to be consumed by her overwhelming darkness.

And yet, the bedroom door clicked open.

Ashamed, Villanelle's head fell into her shaking hands. She couldn't bring herself to look up at her lover. The last thing she wanted to see was the disgust, resentment or terror in Eve's eyes.

Villanelle listened as Eve slowly moved to the bed, sitting on the sheets.

A tense moment stretched between them, until Eve finally spoke up. "She isn't going to press charges."

"Good," Villanelle whispered, the word catching in her throat, barely audible.

That disturbing silence grew once more. It stretched for a few, agonising seconds until Eve broke it again.

She moved, with quick intent this time. Villanelle noticed a shadow fall over her as she slid down the wall to join her on the floor.

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly interrupted her. "You're freezing," Villanelle murmured gently, pulling her stiff body away from the wall to yank the silk bed sheets down from their resting place. Slowly, she placed half of it over Eve's lap, before leaning back against the plaster.

Another painful silence stretched for what felt like an eternity. Her heart raced, the nausea bubbling away with a vengeance.

"What happened, Villanelle?" Her voice seemed stripped of emotion. It almost felt like an interrogation.

No, it felt like a breakup.

"I didn't want her to touch you," Villanelle managed to force out. "You're mine." 

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt someone," Eve muttered, the words cold and reserved.

It stung. 

More than she cared to admit.

"I don't know how to control it, Eve. I don't want to be like this," she whispered harshly, tears beginning to roll down her face. "Please help me."

"Villanelle…" her name sounded painful for Eve to say aloud, such a stark contrast to her usual, sweet voice. 

She desperately wanted to hear her speak to her again with love and adoration, not this reserved resentment.

"Please?" She begged quietly, her glazed eyes finally meeting Eve's concerned, but steely gaze. Much to her relief, there wasn't any hint of those emotions she was so worried about seeing. "I can't lose you. I _can't._ "

After a tense moment, Eve sighed and lifted her arm, allowing Villanelle to slump against her side with a rattling breath. 

A tender hand stroked Villanelle's hair, the action soft and comforting. She sobbed into Eve's shoulder, the floodgates opening once more. It was a miracle she still had tears left to cry. Tentatively, Villanelle's arm wrapped around the small woman's waist, cherishing the fact that she hadn't fled. She was still _here_ with her.

For now.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Villanelle choked out between racking sobs, her whole frame weak and heavy.

"I wasn't afraid for myself," Eve started, her head gently resting atop Villanelle's hair, sniffling slightly. She hated seeing Eve cry. "I was afraid you'd do something you'd regret."

"I would _never_ hurt you."

"I know." Eve's quiet voice brimmed with a reserved sadness. Despite her words, Villanelle knew she had cracked a vital layer of trust in their relationship. 

Could it be fixed? Truthfully, she wasn't sure.

But she intended to absolutely devote her whole, entire heart into repairing it.

Even if it killed her in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I love angst. It hurts so good!  
> Love you all, stay safe <3


End file.
